Of Friends and Fear
by ForensicsFreak1988
Summary: Opening the door, she realized she'd grossly underestimated the flood of images that would forever be connected to the place she'd called home. MacStella.
1. Of Friends and Fear

**Title: **Of Friends and Fear **By:** ForensicsFreak1988

**Disclaimer: **If I'd owned them, Frankie wouldn't have gotten anywhere near Stella.

**A/N: **This is just something I wrote after the last episode (obviously). I couldn't stand to leave Stella to deal with the attack by herself, so…

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB 

Stella Bonasera took a deep breath and, ignoring the pain in her fingertips, used her key to cut the evidence tape on her apartment door. Opening the door, she realized that she'd grossly underestimated the flood of images that would forever be connected to the place she'd called home. She bit her lip, and went straight to the bathroom, wanting/needing to get the, thanks to the hospital visit, non-existent grim from her body. But she saw the blood from her escape, and turned around. She'd have to settle for a nice, cold drink. But then, she saw the champagne that Frank had been opening. So she decided "to hell with it" and went into her bedroom to go to sleep. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten the blood stains on her innocent white carpet, and tears filled her eyes. She had actually liked, maybe even could have learned to love, Frank before she'd found out who he really was. She'd been happy with him. It just wasn't fair that she'd had to shoot someone who'd been entering the ranks of the few people Stella trusted. Angrily, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Sighing, she realized Mac had been right, which made sense, because he was the single person (aside from herself) who knew her. At least until crime-scene clean up came, she needed to find someplace to go. Quickly she grabbed some clothes out of her dresser, carefully avoiding the bloody statue that would eventually find it's way back to the trash. Her bag full, she turned off her light. As she went to find her keys, and cell, and such, her phone rang, causing her to jump. Calming herself down, she followed her ring tone to where Mac must have set her phone on the table in the front hall. Checking the caller id, she gave a little half-smile. It seemed that in the short time that the younger woman had been in the City, Lindsay had grown to view Stella as a close friend. As Stella had her.

"Hey Monroe," she answered, willing a friendly smile into her voice. She heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line.

"_Stel…" _there was a pause as Lindsay choose her words._ "How you holding up?"_ she asked, having found nothing better to say. Stella smiled a little.

"I'll get through. How'd the case you and Danny where working on go? Did you close it?" Lindsay chuckled.

"_Danny said you'd be more interested in us solving the Kid Rock case, then if we'd fought Mac to let us help Flack and him."_ Again, Stella's mouth twitched.

"You know he's right."

"_Isn't he always? Anyway, it turned out to be this crazed fan."_

"Isn't it always?" Stella's mind flicked to Frank for a second, but she quickly shook it off.

"_She 'only wanted to give Kid my CD'. Puh-lease. Like he'd actually listen to it anyway? But I guess show biz can be murder sometimes." _Stella smirked. _"Yeah, that was pretty bad wasn't it?" _Stella gave a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, but I've heard worse." It was Lindsay's turn to chuckle.

"_Hey, did you want to come over for a while? Get away from… We could watch a movie, make some popcorn…" _Stella bit her bottom lip as she willed the tears to stay put.

"Thank you _so_ much for not making me ask." Lindsay sighed.

"_I just…I felt so helpless, working on this other case, Stel. The least I could do."_

"I'd be saying the same thing in your position."

"_Well it's not like I have anything planned. Come on over."_

"See you in a bit." Stella closed her phone, and thanked god for friends like Lindsey and Mac. _Even if he didn't see through my façade. _Setting her phone back on the table, she grabbed her bag, and walked out of the flood of memories.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBBSBSBSB

The minute she opened the door and saw the tortured expression on her new friend's face, Lindsay was glad she'd called Stella. There was no way she should be alone tonight. But she'd thought Mac would have invited Stella to stay with him as close as the two were. As she stepped aside to let Stella in, Lindsay voiced her thought out loud. Stella gave a sad little smile.

"He offered to get me a hotel room. Does that count?" Lindsay's eyebrow's shot up.

"You _are_ kidding me." Stella chuckled, and rolled her eyes. Simultaneously, they both muttered "Men." Stella laughed. As she took off her coat, she sighed. "Thank you for this Linds." Stella realized she felt a little guilty about imposing on Lindsay.

"Stella…" Lindsay's firm tone caused Stella to look at her, as it was meant to. "I…I have a pretty good idea what you're going through. Granted I never had to kill…I mean…he was just one of my college friends. But he, well…he…you know. Anyways, afterwards, I avoided him, of course. None of my friends knew why, and most of them sided with him… I just didn't want you to be as alone as I was." Stella pulled Lindsay into a hug, taking comfort in her friend.

"Thank you Lindsay."

"Let's get some popcorn. I'm starved." It was her way of saying 'let's not talk about it' and Stella read her loud and clear. After the popcorn was done, they made their way into the living room of the small, yet neat, clean apartment. After some discussion, they settled on the humor of _Bruce Almighty. _As they were laughing at how hard the actress playing Susan was trying not to laugh as her co-anchor spat gibberish, Lindsay's phone rang. Still laughing, Lindsay picked it up.

"Monroe," she said, trying not to laugh,

"_Glad someone's in a good mood. Stella's missing. Mac said she's not answering her cell, or her door."_ Lindsay, finding everything funny at the moment, burst into another fit of giggles.

"Oh god. She's here with me. We're watching a movie."

"_Let me guess, a comedy? Mac's scared shitless Montana."_

"I'm sorry. I'll have her call him." Danny heard Stella laugh in the background, and smiled.

"_You're a good gal Montana. How is she?"_

"She's been better, but she'll 'get through'"

"_Tell her I was worried about her."_ Danny said, hanging up. Lindsey walked into the living room with a mock stern look on her face.

"You are in big trouble young lady."

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

"Taylor." Mac answered, not one to bother checking caller id.

"Hey Mac."

"_My God Stella. Seeing you unconscious on your bedroom floor was enough fear for a lifetime, much less a week. Where the hell have you been?"_ Stella, normally a calm person when it came to Mac, was not about to take getting yelled at because she'd needed a friend.

"Well, let's see. First I was hospitalized after having to shoot a man I'd been falling in love with. Then, the one person I trust in the world decided he was going to pick the time when I needed him most to push me to the other side of the walls he fells he needs. Oh, and then I found a friend I didn't fully realize I had in Lindsay, and just when I was starting to forget about all the crap that's happened, you yell at me for not seeking your support. Well Mac, I'm sorry if I need more than the comfort I can get from a brick wall. And since when do you care were I am and what I feel anyway?" And straight out of an angst-ridden romance film, Mac was facing a dial tone. He let out a huge sigh "I probably deserved that," he said, his tone resigned. But Stella wasn't so sure. Despite her best efforts to appear cheery as she walked back into Lindsay's living room, there were wet streaks on both cheeks. Lindsay was, of course, a trained investigator, and held her arms out as soon as she saw her friend's face. Stella needed no more prompting. For a minute or two, Lindsay simply held her, allowing her to cry (aside from a single tear or two), for the first time since the attack had happened. As Stella pulled away, wiping her tears with her hand, Lindsay reached over and grabbed the tissue box on the end table, angling it in Stella's direction.

"Thanks," muttered the normally controlled Stella. "And if anyone, and I mean _anyone_ hears about this…" she added, trying for some humor. Lindsay raised her eyebrows.

"About what?" Stella smiled.

"That I ever watched a goofy movie like _Bruce Almighty_." Lindsey laughed.

"Well, then I can say the same."

"Deal," Stella said, smiling, albeit half-heartedly. "Look Lindsay, I really appreciate you inviting me over, and I hope you realize how much help you've been in helping me deal with this, but I…I have to…he's all I have Lindsay… Yeah, he frustrates the hell out of me, but I need to apologize…" Lindsay shook her head.

"No sweat Stel. Thanks for keeping me company." Stella gave her new friend a quick hug before grabbing her coat, and going to patch things up with her closest friend.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB 

So…did you like it? Yes, no? If no, why not? Reviews will help me write faster. Actually, no they won't really, but they can make what you do get better.


	2. The True Confessions of Stella Bonasera

**Title: **True Confessions of Stella Bonasera **By:** ForensicsFreak1988

**Fluff Warning:** If you're morally opposed to MacStella, then, ta. ttyl. If not, then good, cause this chapie's full of it, as the rest will most likely be as well. Oh, and if you didn't know that I don't own Mac and Stella and any CSI:NY character, or any type of car whatsoever, then…that's just sad. Okay, fine you couldn't know that last one, but whatever.

Readers: Shut the hell up!

Me: FINE.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB 

Five minutes after having arrived at Mac's door, Stella finally forced herself to ring the bell. As she heard him call "coming", she bit her lip, nervous. _Come on Bonasera, you know you need to be here. You were _so _outta line earlier, and you need to make up for it. _However, her nervous half told her she could have not hung up and just apologized over the phone. But part of her needed to be with him right now. She was too beaten to deny it. And so, emotional as she was, the first thing she did when Mac opened the door was something she'd never thought she'd ever find herself doing. She threw her arms around Mac, burying her face in the nape of his neck. Mac, after the initial shock wore off, just muttered, "Come on," and, closing the door behind them, guided her to his couch.

"Aw Stel…" he muttered as, feeling her shake, he realized she was crying. For a good three-four minutes they sat like that, Stella trying not to cry, Mac's hand, which was rubbing her back, causing her to cry harder, just because he was telling her she could. Finally, she pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Did you bring something to change into?" Mac asked, rubbing her arm. She nodded, fresh tears in her eyes.

"Mac I'm sorry I yelled at…" He cut her off with a finger to her lip.

"Keys Stella," he ordered, holding out his hand. She was too worn out to argue. He went to get her clothes, as she grabbed a tissue.

She jumped a little as he came back in, carrying her bag.

"Now, you go take a cool shower, while I make us some pasta." Suddenly, she was glad Mac knew her so well. Unable to resist, she planted a kiss on his cheek as she went to do what she always did when things got rough.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Stella walked back into the kitchen feeling, not completely better, but still somewhat refreshed. Mac smiled over his shoulder at her, but turned back to the creamy alfredo sauce he was making as he found himself noticing the way her wet hair clung to her skin. His breath caught as she came to wrap her arms around him.

"Smells good… hey thanks for this. Giving me a place to hang I mean." Mac turned to look her in the eye.

"Hey. You've done your share for me these past five years. To say nothing of before 9/11. Stella, I'm sorry I was so cold earlier." Stella's only response was to squeeze him before letting him go.

"What do you need me to do?"

"It's almost done. If you could just set the table?"

"Of course."

Two minutes later, they sat down to one of Stella's favorite meals- chicken and broccoli alfredo. Mac couldn't help but smile as Stella moaned.

"This is _so_ good."

"You say that every time I make it for you," he pointed out.

"Doesn't make it any less true. Besides, this time it's extra good. Did I ever tell you why I love alfredo so much?"

"Besides the fact that you're part Italian?" Stella smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, besides that."

"Because of that lady who lived near the orphanage who took you to that restaurant, right?" Stella sighed.

"Okay, apparently I did. You know, I'm starting to think maybe you know me too well."

_Yet, not well enough to realize how much you needed a friend earlier, _Mac thought, but said out loud, "No such thing Stel." She rolled her eyes again.

"Sure. Thanks for this. I…I needed to be with… someone."

"Stella…don't. Stop telling yourself you're imposing on me. If I'd realized how much you needed someone, you would have been here earlier."

"I…I just don't feel safe in my apartment anymore, Mac. It scares me to think I'll have to move."

"You're not gonna have to move Stella. Maybe redecorate a little, but give it some time. You'll get through. You always do," he assured her. She gave him a teary smile.

"Thanks Mac."

"Okay, here's the deal. I give you the rest of the alfredo, and you promise not to say the 't' word for the rest of your stay. Deal?"

"Deal," agreed Stella, with a laugh.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

After dinner, they'd settled on watching TV. But now, a half an hour later, neither was watching it. Stella was asleep, her head on Mac's lap, Mac was absentmindedly twirling her curls around his finger, watching her sleep. He hadn't realized exactly how much Stella had meant to him, or how much seeing her unconscious on her bedroom floor had scared him. "It was like losing Claire all over again, Stel," he murmured to her. "I…I don't know what I would have done if…if I'd lost you without telling you how much I love you. But then, I couldn't Stella. Your friendship means too much to me. Remember how we met? Claire and I had had our first big fight and I'd escaped to that little diner. You came in and sat down next to me, introduced yourself, and said, 'If you love her, than you'll work it out.'" Mac stopped, sure that Stella's mouth had just twitched. To his horror, Stella turned towards him and opened her eyes. "You weren't asleep," he stated, quite unnecessarily. She smiled and shook her head. Then her smile disappeared. Mac was ashamed to find tears in his eyes.

"Hey. I'm still here Mac. I'm not going anywhere." Reaching up, she wiped his check. He gave an ironic little smile.  
"You were always the strongest of us." Unable to resist, he grabbed her wrist, and brought it the short distance to his lips, just to feel her pulse. To Mac's shock, Stella pulled her hand away, sitting up and replacing it with her lips. After the shock wore off, Mac did the only thing he could do considering Stella Bonasera was kissing him. He kissed her back. When he felt Stella moan, he deepened the kiss. It was a while before Stella was able to have a coherent thought, but when she did, she forced herself to break the kiss, out of breath. "Mac … I … I can't. Not right now," she said, hating the way the words tasted in her mouth.

"It's okay Stel. We'll work out a way to stay friends," Mac muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh god Mac, no. I…I love you, and I want to be with you. It's just… it's too soon. I mean I didn't love Frankie like you loved Claire, or like I love you but…I still loved the man I thought he was, and…you know it's hard to lose that. I'm so sorry. God I'm such a confused mess," she said, sighing. Mac pulled her into a hug, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"A wise, strong, amazingly beautiful woman once told me that only I could know when I was ready to move on. Now it's her to find herself. And I'll be right here waiting, I promise," As he realized she was crying, he planted a reassuring kiss on the mass of curls that he loved so much. "Come on. Let's go to sleep."

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB 

Okay, now you're really gonna stop reading it, right? Why not? Gosh you're jaded. Anyways, how was the fluff factor. Good, too much, too little? LET ME KNOW. Who am I kidding? We all know that it was completely OC, right?


	3. Messing with Mac Taylor

**Title: **Messing with Mac Taylor **By:** ForensicsFreak1988

**A/N:** This goes out to Quille who a)totally just left me an essay as a review, and b) made me go through with posting it because I was feeling like it was too sMACked.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

Mac Taylor woke up to pure heaven, a feeling he hadn't felt in five years. His arms around the warm body in his bed, his face in her curls, he decided this was where he wanted to be. Remembering the situation that had brought her to his door, and how obviously it had taken its toll on her, he gently pulled her a little closer. She closed the remaining gap between them, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Good morning gorgeous," he muttered, deciding that there wasn't a point to hiding his feelings anymore.

"Mmm…how about we stay in bed all day?" She muttered, her voice husky with sleep. He smiled.

"Sounds good to me, but knowing you, you'll get extremely hungry. Not to mention bored."

"Good point," she admitted, smiling. Reaching up, she gave him a quick kiss. "Why don't you take a shower or something while I make us some breakfast," she said, starting to get up. But he had other plans.

"Are you trying to tell me I smell, Bonasera?" She smiled, biting her lip, pretending to consider it.

"What if I am?" she asked, his playful mood proving contagious.

It took all his strength to appear serious as he asked, "Do I really Stel?"

"You are kidding me, right?" Unable to help it, he grinned.

"Yes." She gave him a mock glare.

"Keep it up. See if I don't make you eat bran flakes for breakfast."

"Don't have any," he said, smugly.

"Then it's a good thing my non-perishables never got inside last night, don't you think?" His smug grin disappeared, and despite herself, she burst into a fit of giggles. "Yes, I was teasing you." He threw a pillow at her escaping form, getting up to follow her. She squealed as he threatened, "I'm gonna get you for that Bonasera. I'll teach you a thing or two about messing with Mac Taylor…" Instantly, she froze, bracing herself against the doorframe. In a flash, Mac was by her side, muttering his apologies. But then, he couldn't have known that her mind would instantly replace his voice with that of her late ex-boyfriend. Realizing that he was blaming himself for something he'd done completely unintentionally, Stella reached up, and stroked his cheek.

"Hey. It's not your fault, you couldn't have known. You know that, right?" He nodded, but it was obvious he was still blaming himself. Stella sighed, reassuring him with a kiss.

"God this sucks. I can't even joke around with my best friend. I've waited years to hear you tell me what you told me last night, and I… I can't do anything about it because I'm afraid we'll end like Frankie and I. That… that would kill me Mac. It's just so freaking frustrating…" She trailed off, tears in her eyes. He did the only thing he could do. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. He cupped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Look at me. Do I look like Frankie to you? Don't feel like you have to push yourself into this Stel. I wouldn't want you to do something you're not ready for. Take your time, okay?" She reached up, capturing his lips with hers, feeling guilty as he hungrily deepened the kiss.

"I love you Mac," she muttered, breaking the kiss, which she had intended to be a simple reassurance. He smiled.

"I know that now," he assured her, kissing her forehead. "Now how about some breakfast?" he asked, trailing his hand down her upper arm. She sighed, forcing a smile.

"Any idea how guilty I'm feeling right now?" she asked, rhetorically. His smile disappeared.

"Hey. There's no reason for you to feel guilty, Stel. I wouldn't want you if you weren't ready anyway, okay?" She nodded, but she only felt guiltier.

"Come on. Let's get breakfast," she said, her way of saying 'let's not talk about it'. As they walked into the kitchen, and they started gathering materials to make some pancakes, Mac's phone rang.

"Taylor," he answered, unaware of the shock that awaited him on the other end.

"_Is she a good kisser?" _His eyes widened as he turned to face Stella in open shock. His shock turned to fear as the caller continued. _"Just know this. The bitch killed my brother, and I'm not afraid to go through you to pay her back." _

"Who is this?" Mac demanded of the dial tone. If he'd been thinking logically, he'd have realized he'd been given the answer. Tears filled his eyes as he realized Stella's ordeal was far from over. Hitting speed dial, he silently apologized for not taking the time to answer the questions in the grey-green eyes that watched him in fear. "Dispatch, this is Detective Mac Taylor. I need a complete protective team at my place of residence ASAP." He motioned her over to him, pulling her into a protective hug as he gave the dispatch operator the details.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Stella Bonasera sank back into Mac's solid form as she saw what remained of her trashed apartment.

"Now we know how he knew I wasn't home, but the question is, how'd he know where I was?"

"The same way I knew you weren't home," Mac answered, pointing to where her cell phone lay discarded on the hallway floor. Without thinking, Stella reached to pick it up. Luckily, Mac stopped her.

"Fingerprints Stel, you know that."

She just stood there, willing her tears to stay put. She'd already cried enough in the past 14 hours. "Hey. It's gonna be okay. I won't let him get to you, I promise. Nobody's going to touch you."

"I just want it to be over…" she muttered. He sighed, his heart breaking for the amazing woman in his arms.

"I know Stel, I know," he murmured, willing his rage not to show. Silently though, he promised himself that, since Stella had been forced to take care of Frank, Frankie's brother would pay for what he was doing to Stella. "Come on. Let's get you some food while I clean up." In the aftermath of the call, they'd left the pancake ingredients on the counter. Then, Stella had realized she'd left her phone at home, or maybe she'd just wanted to go home. So, they'd never gotten breakfast. He walked her to the kitchen, squeezing her shoulder. "I gotta go get my kit," he explained, turning to go. She grabbed his hand, stopping him. He turned, surprised to find pleading in her eyes. "Hey. There's two cops outside your apartment door, one downstairs in the lobby, and one across the street from both entrances to the building. You're gonna be just fine Stel." She sighed.

"I know. It's just…"

"I'll be right back Stel," he assured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Here, " he said taking his St. Catherine's medal. "She'll keep you safe until it's all over," he said, clasping the necklace on Stella's neck, leaning in to seal it with a kiss. "Now, I really need to get that evidence Stel." She nodded. Mac sighed as he closed the door. This whole situation was taking a definite toll on Stella. She had just practically begged him to stay with her, something he had never thought he'd ever see her do, under any situation. He needed to find a way to end this in the _worst_ possible way.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

Please review. Apparently they do help you get updates faster.


	4. Shattered Pictures

**Title: **Shattered Pictures **By:** ForensicsFreak1988

**A/N: **Okay, I'm felling really guilty right now, because I've had this TYPED since Wendsday, and I didn't add ANYTHING to it. It's SOOO short.And this after I got all those reviews last time (though I'm still waiting for some of you who alerted to review...) In my defense I have a Ghost Whisper/ CSI:NYone shot in the works, so...if you're interested itshould be up by Monday, but no guarantees.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

Mac was as good as his word, returning just two minutes later. He, of course, went straight to work. He started in the kitchen, keeping Stella company while she ate. Not surprisingly, he didn't find much. He photographed a broken champagne bottle, picking each piece up by hand, dusting the larger ones and swabbing two that had blood on them. He found a few smudges, but only one useable print that would probably come back to Frankie anyway. He moved on to the bathroom, finding most of Stella's cosmetics in the sink and on the floor, and the mirror broken. Sighing, he swabbed the blood on the broken mirror. He wanted to clean up for her, so she wouldn't have to see it, but it wasn't his job. He went into the living room to find the cushions on her couch slashed. He photographed it, taking a sample of the stuffing, just in case. Then, unable to resist, he flipped the cushions so if she came into the living room she wouldn't notice. Then, he moved on to her bedroom. That was where most of the action was. Ninety percent of her clothing lay crumpled on the floor, some of it ripped. Her pillows lay on the floor, some of those slashed, along with her mattress. There were two pieces of paper, one under a statue on her dresser, the other on her bed. The first one read simply _He was too good for you. _It was the other one that really got to him.

_Be very glad you have the friends you do, bitch. If you had been here, you wouldn't be reading this right now. But know this: the more your friends try and protect you, the madder I get, and the madder I get, the more hell I put you through before I kill you. And I will get to you. Sooner or later, your precious friends _will_ screw up. I'll be waiting. _

Mac felt his knees go weak, collapsing onto the bed. And to think he would have let her stay here. If…if she had been here. No, he couldn't go there. His breath catching, he surveyed the sheer rage in the room. _And this guy said he'd get madder?_ Trying to collect himself, he picked up a broken picture frame from the floor. Which didn't help at all. Seeing the picture that was in the frame he fell to his knees, trying to keep his sobs quiet so Stella wouldn't hear him. It was _the _picture. The one he'd burnt first after Claire died. They'd (Stella, Claire, and him) decided to go out to Central Park for a picnic on a nice summer day. Then, laughing like a bunch of tourists, they'd had another park goer take their picture. Before the picture was taken, Stella and Claire had made eye contact, winked, and both reached up to kiss his cheeks. But, they'd done it a little too soon, and the camera hadn't caught his shock, but the look of bemused contentment on his face, and the grin of conspiracy that passed between the girls. Luckily, the picture wasn't damaged. There was no way it could be replaced. Stella had the only remaining copy. He saw another picture, this one not in a frame and ripped. Glancing around, he realized that there were quite a few pictures spread around the room, all but the one framed one he held in his hand torn. He picked them up, laying the pictures out on the bed, putting them together. Tears in his eyes, he realized they were all, with a few exceptions, of him and Claire, Claire, or him. _We were all she has, _he realized, his heart breaking for the amazing woman in the other room. He took survey of the pictures, realizing he could replace a few (mainly the ones of his and Claire's wedding day) by calling family and friends. He heard a strangled sob behind him. Instantly he turned, pulling her into his arms, rubbing her back in an attempt to sooth her.

"I'm sorry you had to see it like this, sweetie. Come on, let's go into the living room." She nodded, pulling out of his arms. He, however wasn't about to let her. He put his arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the living room. They sat on the couch, Stella settling into Mac's arms.

"You guys…you were the only people I ever let myself trust. With Claire gone, you…you're all I have left Mac. I still miss…"

"Shh…me too Stel…but I've got you," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I…Stella…never mind," he muttered. She sat up, looking him in the eye.

"What?"

"I…I don't think I'd be here if it weren't for you Stella." She searched his eyes, looking for truth. And she found nothing but truth. Biting her lip, she reached up to kiss him.

"I know the feeling," she muttered, shocking him. "I mean it," she assured him, meeting his eyes. He pulled her into a hug.

"Then I'm not going _anywhere_. I promise," he whispered, kissing her curls as he smoothed them out of her face.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

**Like it? **


End file.
